tragulusfandomcom-20200213-history
Bard
The bard makes their way in life by his charm, talent, and wit. A good bard should be glib of tongue, light of heart, and fleet of foot (when all else fails). To become a bard, a character must have a Dexterity of 12 or more, an Intelligence of 13 or more, and a Charisma of 15 or more. A bard who has both a Dexterity and Charisma of 16 or greater gains a 10% bonus to experience earned. A bard can be lawful, neutral or chaotic, good or evil, but must always be partially neutral. Only by retaining some amount of detachment can they successfully fulfill their role as a bard. Special Benefits A bard, by their nature, tends to learn many different skills. They are a jack-of-all-trades but master of none. Although they fight as a rogue, they can use any weapon. They can wear any armor up to, and including, chain mail, but cannot use a shield. All bards are proficient singers, chanters, or vocalists and can play a musical instrument of the player's choice (preferably one that is portable). Bardic Spells In their travels, a bard also manages to learn a few wizard spells. Like a wizard, a bard's Intelligence determines the number of spells they can know and the chance to know any given spell. These are kept in their spell book, abiding by all the restrictions on memorization and spell use that bind a wizard, especially in the prohibition of armor. Hence, a bard will tend to use their spells more to entertain and impress than to fight. Since bards are dabblers rather than full-time wizards, their spells tend to be gained by serendipity and happenstance. They can only learn spells from the schools of Enchantment/Charm, Illusion/Phantasm, and Lesser Divination, in addition to spells designated as "all schools" (such as cantrip). Beginning bards do not have a selection of spells. The bard is not guaranteed to know read magic, as this is not needed to read the writings in their spell book. The bard can add new spells to their spell book as they find them, but they do not automatically gain additional spells as they advance in level. The bard's casting level is equal to their current bard experience level. Rogue Skills Combat and spells, however, are not the main strength of the bard. Their expertise is in dealing and communicating with others. To this end, the bard has a number of rogue skills. The base percentages in the table below must be adjusted for the race and Dexterity of the bard. After all adjustments are made, the player must distribute (however they chooses) 20 additional percentage points to the various special abilities. Thereafter, each time the character advances a level, they receive an additional 15 points to distribute. Bard abilities are subject to modifiers for situation and armor as per other rogues. Influence Reactions The bard can also influence reactions of groups of NPCs. When performing before a group that is not attacking (and not intending to attack in just seconds), the bard can try to alter the mood of the listeners. They can try to soften their mood or make it uglier. The method can be whatever is most suitable to the situation at the moment - a fiery speech, collection of jokes, a sad tale, a fine tune played on a fiddle, a haunting lute melody, or a heroic song from the old homeland. Everyone in the group listening must roll a saving throw vs. paralyzation (if the crowd is large, make saving throws for groups of people using average hit dice). The die roll is modified by -1 for every three experience levels of the bard (round fractions down). If the saving throw fails, the group's reaction can be shifted one level, toward either the friendly or hostile end of the scale, at the player's option. Those who make a successful saving throw have their reaction shifted one level toward the opposite end of the scale. Note that this ability cannot affect people in the midst of battle; it is effective only when the audience has time to listen. Inspire Courage The music, poetry, and stories of the bard can also be inspirational, rallying friends and allies. If the exact nature of an impending threat is known, the bard can heroically inspire their companions (immortalizing them in word and song), granting a +1 bonus to attack rolls, or a +1 bonus to saving throws, or a +2 bonus to morale (particularly useful in large battles) to those involved in melee. The bard must spend at least three full rounds singing or reciting before the battle begins. This affects those within a range of 10 feet per experience level of the bard. The effect lasts one round per level. Once the effect wears off, it can't be renewed if the recipients are still in battle. However, troops who have withdrawn from combat can be reinspired by the bard's words. Countersong Bards are also able to counter the effects of songs and poetry used as magical attacks. Characters within 30 feet of the bard are immune to the attack as long as the bard sings a "countersong" (or recites a poem, etc.). While doing this, the bard can perform no other action except a slow walk. Furthermore, if they are struck or fail a saving throw, their effort is ruined. Success is checked by having the bard make a saving throw vs. spell. Success blocks the attack, failure means the attack has its normal effect (everyone affected rolls saving throws, normal damage is inflicted, etc.). The bard can use this ability once per encounter or battle. This power does not affect verbal spell components or command words; it is effective against spells that involve explanations, commands, or suggestions. Bardic Knowledge Finally, bards learn a little bit of everything in their studies and travels. Thus, all bards can read and write their native tongue (if a written language exists) and all know local history. Furthermore, bards have a 5% chance per experience level to identify the general purpose and function of any magical item. The bard need not handle the item but must examine it closely. Even if successful, the exact function of the item is not revealed, only its general nature. Use Scrolls Upon reaching 10th level, a bard can attempt to use magical devices of written nature - scrolls, books, etc. However, their understanding of magic is imperfect (although better than that of a thief), so there is a 15% chance that any written item they use is read incorrectly. When this happens, the magical power works the opposite of what is intended, generally to the detriment of the bard or their friends. Name Level Being something of a warrior, a bard can build a stronghold and attract followers upon reaching 9th level. The bard attracts 10d6 0-level soldiers into their service. They arrive over a period of time, but they are not automatically replaced if lost in battle. Of course, a bard can build a stronghold any time, but no followers arrive until they reach 9th level. Table: Bard Advancement Table: Bard Spell Progression *Limited to Enchantment/Charm, Illusion/Phantasm, Lesser Divination, and "all". Table: Bard Skill Base Scores Category:Character Information Category:Classes Category:Rogue Classes Category:Secondary Classes